vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Summary Kaede is the main character, protagonist and anti-heroine/anti-villainess of the Elfen Lied series. The so-called 'Queen' Diclonius, Kaede (also known as Lucy and Nyu) was both ruthlessly tormented and at times was herself a sadistic tormentor, driven by both the cruelty she found so often in life, but also by the knowledge that love and acceptance was possible. Her great love was Kouta, a boy she met when they were children and again when they were young adults. Elfen Lied is, at its core, defined by her love for and relationship with Kouta, marked by some joy but also by deepest tragedy. As a Diclonius, Kaede possessed power rivaled by few others of her kind, and control over her vectors, mostly invisible telekinetic 'arms', virtually second to none. She was also capable of spreading the Diclonius mutation to the children born to people she infected, with the idea of replacing normal humans with her kind. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A | 8-C | 7-C | 6-B Name: Lucy, Kaede, Nyu Origin: Elfen Lied Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Diclonius (a kind of mutant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via her vectors, Vectors, Regeneration (Low), intangibility and through that durability negation for Vectors Attack Potency: Wall level (Anime) to Small Building level (Manga, caused an explosion that created a large hole through a four story building well before the events of the first chapter) | Building level | Town level (Drilled a 2+ kilometer deep hole through the bedrock of a small island, causing an explosion that triggered a 30+ meter tall wave/ tsunami and then later sank it completely via chain reaction) | Country level (It was stated that the vectors were for physically destroying mankind, additionally she thought her final attack(s) would kill everyone) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Catches great numbers of bullets with ease) | Unknown, likely higher than in Base | Unknown, likely higher than in Base | Superhuman with Hypersonic reactions (Stopped an SM-3 missile a few dozen meters after it was launched while likely kilometers away in Enoshima on a lighthouse in the middle of healing Kouta) and Massively Hypersonic attack speed with her vectors (Her vectors flew to outer space in less than a minute) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 25 | At least Class 25, likely higher | Likely Class T Striking Strength: Wall Class to Small Building Class | Building Class | Town Class | Country Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived an explosion that destroyed a small building without much harm) | Building level | Town level | Country level Stamina: Average | Low | Low | Very Low Range: Standard melee range (2 meters, Higher by throwing objects) | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her vectors. (5 meters, Higher by throwing objects) | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with her vectors. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with her vectors. Standard Equipment: 'None, though usually makes use of objects around her. 'Intelligence: Average | Average | Average | Low Weaknesses: If she loses their horns, she'll lose her vectors as well | Same, along with lower stamina | Same | Slowly melts herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vectors:' Vectors are a Diclonius invisible arms. They possess superhuman strength and can be used to hit people, throw objects to produce similar effects as bullets, cut things and to jump and move around faster by pushing of the ground or pulling up on objects. Vectors can be made intangible in order to produce damage inside an opponents body (for example brain or heart) and will deflect projectiles on their own. Key: Base | Long Horns | Pre-Melting (After losing long horns) | Melting EoS (Very angry/out of control) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Psychics Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Murderers Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Hax Users Category:Mutants Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Yangires Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Antiheroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Split Personalities